


Seduce him with sweets

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: Yamaguchi sold out the secret to Tsukki's heart.Strawberry shortcake is part of the equation.





	

They were on their way to club, as Hinata marveled at the cookies he made in home economics class, holding it up high in his hands. Tsukishima kept glancing towards it with interest. Their class did not have home economics until friday. He didn't think Hinata's creation would taste any good, but they looked good, at any rate. Clearly marked checkerboard cookies, baked to perfection. 

"Who should I give it to?" Hinata pouted, "I don't have a girlfriend, and Natsu only like chocolate chip cookies."

"Oh, Tsukki likes sweet things!" Yamaguchi piped up easily, and Tsukishima shot his friend a glare.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." Hinata didn't need to know that.

"Gomen, Tsukki," Yamaguchi replied purely by reflex, no longer looking repentant. 

"Oh, really? I'll give it to you then, Tsukishima!" Hinata beamed, holding out the bag of cookies.

"Are you sure it's not poisoned?" Tsukishima snarked, eyeing the pretty cookies in the transparent bag, tied with a pink ribbon.

"Rude! I'll have you know that my cooking partner said it was good! Here, try them!" Hinata huffed, shoving the cookies at Tsukishima, wanting to prove his point. Acting like it was forced upon him, Tsukishima picked the bag up like it was dirty, making Hinata pout. 

"Come on Tsukki, try them!" Yamaguchi encouraged, smiling. 

Sighing 'grudgingly', Tsukishima pulled at the ribbon, releasing the heavenly smell of fresh cookies. Mm. He had to stop himself from humming with approval. He picked a piece, plopping it into his mouth under Hinata's anxious stare. 

"How is it?!" 

"It's good," Tsukishima admitted honestly, taking another piece. 

"WOOHOOO!" Hinata screamed, jumping and throwing his arms in the air, startling them both. "It means so much more coming from Tsukishima! Tsukishima praised my cookies!!!" He promptly dashed ahead to the gym, presumably to brag. 

Tsukishima sighed under Yamaguchi's knowing look, chewing on cute checkboard cookies. 

Practice was strange. 

Tsukishima didn't insult Hinata at all, and he actually taught Hinata how to block, quoting Kuroo on how he should block in front instead of just above. Not that Hinata minded, he liked this kinder version of Tsukishima that taught him without getting angry. But it was still weird. He wasn't used to it. He approached Yamaguchi during break to ask if Tsukki was sick. 

"Sick?" Yamaguchi chuckled. "No, he's just thanking you for the cookies." 

"Huh? ...Ohhhhh," Hinata nodded with sudden comprehension. "That's strangely polite of him."

"I'll tell you a secret," Yamaguchi lowered his voice conspiratorily, and Hinata immediately stilled to listen carefully to him, because he loved being in on secrets. "The way to Tsukishima's heart is through his stomach."

"What does that mean?" Hinata whispered back.

"That time his parents forgot his birthday when he was 13, I bought him strawberry shortcake, and that was the day he declared me his best friend." 

"Woaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!" Hinata gasped, clearly impressed. It was an amazing feat to even have Tsukishima acknowledge you as a friend. Yamaguchi was clearly proud of it too, because his nose was in the air instead of facing the ground. Hinata nodded to himself. It was clear to him now. The way to win Tsukishima's friendship was through sweets. 

The next day, Hinata brought brownies, claiming he baked too many when making some for Natsu. Tsukishima didn't resist much this time, taking the goods. And he lent Hinata his extra towel because Hinata forgot his.

It continued as a regular occurrence, this giving of sweets and helping in return, until one day Tsukishima paused in the hallway when Hinata was rummaging through his bag. His eyes narrowed at Hinata.

"You've been bribing me."

"What?" Hinata blinked.

"You're conditioning me to associate you with the things I like the most," Tsukishima accused. He was looking forward to meeting Hinata, and actually listening to Hinata, and spending time with Hinata in practice. 

"What's conditioning?" Hinata blinked again.

Tsukishima broke out into a laugh.

"Nevermind, I was being paranoid. You're too stupid to play mind games. Why are you making these for me, then?"

"Yamaguchi said I would become friends with you this way," Hinata confessed sheepishly. "And uh, it did kinda work. It was nice. Being friends with you." 

Tsukishima flushed, awkward in the face of sincerity. 

"And um," Hinata fished a box out from his bag. "Happy birthday."

Tsukishima took it in his hands gingerly. His birthday was actually tomorrow, on a Saturday where there was no practice, but it didn't matter. He appreciated the thought anyway. Hinata urged him to open the box, and he did so carefully.

...

Strawberry shortcake.

Hinata was blushing now, wondering if Tsukishima understood the implications. 

Taking the plastic fork, Tsukishima carefully stabbed into the cake, taking a bite sized portion off. He placed it into his mouth. It melted. He melted.

Tsukishima eyed the nervous boy in front of him. "Hey, do you still need help with your math homework?"

Hinata perked up, nodding his head rapidly.

"Well... I suppose you can come to my house after practice," Tsukishima remarked, taking bigger bites of the delicious cake. 

"Yay!" Hinata threw his arms into the air. "Thanks, Tsukki!"

"You're welcome."


End file.
